


One summer's day under the starlit sky

by dat_oasis



Series: Killugon week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, Travel, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_oasis/pseuds/dat_oasis
Summary: Suddenly Gon spoke up. "Umm, Killua?" Gon's voice was quiet and nervous. "Hmm?" The white-haired boy was dying inside, he expected the worst from such a situation. "Could we maybe-" Gon cut himself off as he stood up. "Dance?" The dark-haired boy looked down at the ground. Killua's sapphire blue eyes lit up with strange excitement. "Sure,"oran entry for the fourth Killugon week day!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	One summer's day under the starlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to a new short story! Today i used the vacation prompt for the Killugon week. There aren't many things to clarify except :  
> I accidentally called Gon's great grandmother just grandma  
> This was based around my summer vacations in the country-side of a post Soviet country
> 
> I suggest listening to "Promise of The World" from Howl's Moving Castle (especially with vocals!!!) and "First Love" by Joe Hisaishi.
> 
> Have fun :)

Ah, summer, the time of the year which everyone holds dear. Through the year it feels like some distant dream, some fantasy where all is clear. It's a very romanticized time of the year, but who cares. Everyone just wants to hang out with friends, travel, and spend time to themselves, yet not everyone's wishes get granted. Some go unnoticed for the entirety of the hottest months.

Thank the lords, Killua and Gon got a chance to escape from Whale Island. Apparently, aunt Mito's grandma had some land under her name which she wanted to gift Ging but after Ging brought Gon to her and aunt Mito she decided to keep it and one day pass down to Gon. Just recently she moved in there. Gon was very excited about the news that grandma had invited them to see the place. Killua had decided to crash at Gon's and aunt Mito's place for a few months so he was invited too. 

Apparently, the place was in some sort of rare forest. There was a town nearby and grandma had a few far away neighbors who lived in the fields and took care of animals. Gon was ecstatic to find out that grandma had found herself a few friends that helped her take care of things. Killua was more excited to hear that there weren't any children around, he and Gon could spend the time together. Aunt Mito was also tagging along, she said she missed visiting new places after being cooped up in Whale Island for so long. 

The three were now aboard a train, their final vehicle of transport for the rest of the journey. Aunt Mito was reading a book, Gon's head sat on her lap. Mito's fingers carded through her nephew's spiky hair. Killua was listening to music and watching the scenery outside or at least pretended to. Hi's sapphire blue gaze kept swaying back and forth from the green fields to Gon's sleeping face. 

He had to admit, the way Gon craved the closeness of a human being while being sleepy was the cutest thing Killua had seen. Unfortunately, though he wanted to, he never could provide such things to him. In his head, it felt wrong. At such an age he couldn't do things like being touchy with Gon anymore. People would look at them weird and he didn't want to make Gon uncomfortable even if it means he has to sacrifice his own comfort and swallow the feelings.

Aunt Mito had noticed Killua staring at Gon. A knowing smile spread on her face as her eyes overlooked the book and watched Killua. He noticed her playful gaze and immediately turned away back to the scenery outside. 

A kind giggle left aunt Mito's mouth as Killua's cheeks flushed a rosy red.

**\----------**

Gon and Killua were both squished in the backseat of a very old car. Grandma had asked a neighbor of hers to give the trio a ride from the train station. Aunt Mito and the driver who's name Gon couldn't remember were sharing stories from their childhood. Mito shared how she and Ging would spend days in forests catching bugs and exploring, while the driver told her about the cornfields he and his five siblings used to play in when they were little. Apparently, his siblings had scattered around the world but would always come and celebrate birthdays here. 

Gon slowly grew bored with their tales and decided to bother Killua as he had even forgotten he was there. Killua was oddly quiet today. His blue eyes were nervous though he didn't want to show it. A small bubble rose in Gon's stomach. He leaned his elbow on the boy's shoulder, scaring him a little. "Killuaaaa," The dark-haired boy whined. "What do you want to do first when we get there?" Gon asked, his curious eyes searched for Killua's. The white-haired boy didn't dare to look at him instead, he looked out the window. "Dunno, what do you want to do?" Killua asked quietly, finally turning to meet Gon's nervous gaze. 

"You two lads should go and enjoy the fields, the rye fields especially," The driver spoke, a warm chuckle leaping into the air. "They're the prettiest at this time of year," His tired voice grumbled as the car kicked tiny rocks around. "Oooh~" Gon hummed quietly. "Are the blue flowers blooming now?" Mito asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You mean the cornflower?" The man's brows furrowed, a loud 'hmm' echoed in the tiny car. "Yes, they should be at their best right now," He finally answered. 

"Oh! Great," Mito smiled widely. "Would you boys be kind enough to pick some of those for me? I want to dry them," She hummed, turning to look over her seat to the two youngins in the back. "H-how do they look like?" Killua's voice cracked, he kept thinking about some other things they could do and getting caught off guard in a situation like that wasn't pleasant. 

Mito pulled out her phone. She quickly searched up the flower and showed it to the boys. Gon's first thought was of Killua's eyes, they had the same color. "Wahhh, pretty," Killua gaped. It was a simple flower indeed yet it had some comforting look to it. It just felt like it belonged in the fields. 

The car quickly passed long fields full of rye, beside one of them in the distance stood a tall corn wall and a farm beside it. Gon guessed it was one of grandma's neighbors. He saw cranes in one of the greener fields, few of them chased tiny frogs. 

Soon enough the car submerged into a dense forest. Tiny patches of the sun's fingers lightly caressed the mossy ground. Tiny orange chanterelles' heads poked from under the greenery. Gon was entranced by the magical beauty of such a forest. The leaves were a dark emerald, the light that passed in little gaps looked like a puzzle. 

Killua watched in silence as Gon watched everything in awe. Subconsciously a smile tugged at the young boy's lips as he watched his friend hop around in excitement, bringing a whole new happy aura into the car. 

**\-----------**

At the first sight of chickens Gon prompted to almost jump out the car through one of the windows, thank the heavens Killua managed to grab him by the waist and stop him. Now the two were stuck to each other with bags on top. The old driver chuckled as he opened one of the backseat doors and let the suitcases flow out. As soon as light hit Gon's eyes he jumped out from Killua's grasp and stormed off to chase after the chickens.

"A quick one he is," The driver stated quietly, grabbing a few of the suitcases that lay on the ground. "Help me, will ya?" he shot Killua wide smile which showed off a few spots missing teeth. It was a strangely calming smile. 

Killua nodded, he grabbed what was left of the baggage and went off to greet grandma. Aunt Mito was already tangled in a hug, Gon squished into it too. The white-haired boy chuckled quietly, a lovely sight this was. Grandma instructed the two should carry the suitcases and bags into one of the rooms upstairs.

The two did as they were told. Killua set the bags he was carrying by a wide bed while the driver set his things down by the door. The silence wasn't awkward yet it wasn't too pleasant. The man spoke first to break it. "You seem fond of him," He chuckled sweetly, a bittersweet song laced in it. Killua froze in his tracks, he felt like he wronged the man in some way. "It's okay boy, I don't particularly mind," He spoke, watching as Killua's shoulders relaxed a little. "My daughter's actually like that," He hummed settling down on the bed to rest his legs a little. "From past experiences, I have to tell you something," The old man's voice dragged on. "Don't let him get away, not when you haven't even told him anything," Killua's eyes shot wide. Was this man some sort of wizard? 

"Just tell him everything, I can see he's as dense as a person can get," The driver chuckled, making Killua smile too. "Killua!!" A shout came from the garden. Killua ran to the window to see what Gon was doing. The dark-haired boy was holding a very distressed looking chicken in his hands, they were scratched up and red yet Gon looked as happy as he could ever get. "Give me a minute!!" Killua shouted back. His stomach did a somersault as he watched Gon smile at him brighter than the sun. 

"Go," The man whispered. Killua nodded frantically before running for the door. "Keep an eye on him," The driver chuckled. "And always remember that you have friends atop the hill in a house by the cherry tree," The old man spoke watching Killua run down the stairs and bolt outside.

A sad smile curled his lips as he watched the two youngins chase chickens. Oh how he missed such days

**\----------**

It was the afternoon. Grandma, aunt Mito, Killua and Gon were hanging around in a very small but cozy living room. The windows were all open and the summer breeze was dancing along to the songs from an old radio. Killua and Gon were both laying on an old couch. It was the hottest part of the day so the two didn't dare to go anywhere. They were both promised to be taken to a lake tomorrow but for now, they had to endure it like this. Grandma refilled the two boys' glasses with a strange bread drink* Killua had never heard of. The songs on the radio were also strange. He couldn't make out any words yet grandma and Mito sang along to them half-drunk on some other strange drinks. 

Gon was listening to the radio. His head laid on Killua's stomach. The boy would've been lying if Gon's presence didn't make his heart beat faster. He hoped the boy couldn't hear the creature flapping its wings against the bars of the cage inside his heart. 

Gon was half asleep yet his heart was beating fast too. Killua's cold hands would keep brushing his shoulder from time to time, reminding him where he was. 

"I bet you two boys could go out into the forest. Maybe you'd even find the lake," Grandma hummed quietly as she watched Mito stumble around in her chair. "You young lady can't seem to handle drinking well," The old woman chuckled as protests came from Mito. 

"Gon, you wanna go?" Killua spoke quietly, he didn't want to get up yet spending time with Gon seemed like a pleasant thought. Maybe the two could finally talk. "Alrighty," Gon huffed as he got up. He peeled himself off the couch and grabbed Killua's hand, pulling him up too. Killua's face flushed lightly as he watched Gon release his hand and jump out a wide window. He hopped over a patch of flowers and turned back, waiting for Killua to join him. "Get back until morning," Grandma chuckled. "I'm sure you two will find what to eat," She smiled softly watching Killua hop out and follow Gon into the forest. 

"Ah, young love," Grandma smiled. "I miss it,". A tired smile tugged on Mito's lips. "They better confess soon or they'll get both hurt," She murmured before drinking down a shot of her drink. 

**\--------**

It was slowly getting dark. The two were still in the forest. They had found the lake earlier on in the day and both decided to hop in.

Now they were sitting under an oak tree, watching as the sunrays retreated from under the leaves, and darkness enveloped the forest grounds. A tired yawn left Gon's throat as he stretched his legs. He was waiting for Killua to wake up. The white-haired boy was laying down, curled into a ball. A wonderful sight it was to watch the east winds play with his hair. He watched as the sun dragged its fingertips on Killua's pale face. 

It was truly a magical thing to see. He listened to the forest birds slowly calm down and retreat to their nests. He got to see a snake slither by. Gon enjoyed the sight of the forest. He listened as a lone nightingale chirped in the fields nearby. Its song was sweet. A melody that would ring in Gon's ears whenever he'd get close to Killua. 

It didn't take long until the darkness enveloped the forest. Gon lightly carded his hand through Killua's hair as he watched fireflies rise up one by one. The forest had turned even more magical. His heart swelled.

Gon smiled lovingly at Killua's unconscious body as quiet snores rose into the night. The light from the fireflies enveloped the two boys in a circle. 

Gon was thankful. He thanked the heavens for bringing Killua to him, for letting their paths cross in such a way. He thanked for the journeys they faced head-on. He reminisced about the things they saw. As more and more fireflies started joining them Gon brushed away a happy tear. Reminiscing made him thankful yet sad. 

He looked over at Killua. The boy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. And at that moment Gon swore to protect the smile no matter how much he had to give away.

**\--------**

It was a dark night as the two boys chased each other in the rye fields. The sapphire sky was watching them dance in circles picking beautiful cornflowers. Killua kept glancing at Gon, no matter how far or close he was. The boy kept repeating the old driver's words in his head. 

He still wasn't ready yet he had to do something before Gon was out of his grasp. The two were running around the field, tripping and shoving each other as laughs echoed in the night sky. Soon enough they settled by the rocky road to rest.

Gon watched the sky and Killua watched Gon. The boy could give anything to keep this moment forever. 

Suddenly Gon spoke up. "Umm, Killua?" Gon's voice was quiet and nervous. "Hmm?" The white-haired boy was dying inside, he expected the worst from such a situation. "Could we maybe-" Gon cut himself off as he stood up. "Dance?" The dark-haired boy looked down at the ground. Killua's sapphire blue eyes lit up with strange excitement. "Sure," He smiled, getting off the ground and dusting off his pants. Gon dragged him to the middle of the road, it was empty and barely used so they weren't in harm's way.

Killua's hand gently snaked to Gon's side, making the two boy's blush. Gon grabbed Killua's hand and intertwined their fingers, setting his other hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder. And so they started dancing. 

It was awkward at first. Gon kept tripping here and there, Killua stepped on Gon's feet a few times. Soon enough Killua started humming one of the songs he heard on the radio today and the two fell into rhythm. 

Gon stared at Killua. He watched as the stars reflected in the boy's eyes. They danced in the sapphire blue just like they did. Gon could get lost in them any given day, no matter what time. A sheepish smile clung onto Killua's face as he finally made up his mind. 

He pushed Gon onto the hand that sat on his waist. The dark-haired boy squeaked quietly. Killua held him securely with one hand, brushing the boy's cheek with the other. He leaned in and Gon closed the gap between them. 

The two pulled away not too long after, both red as beets yet they didn't say a word. They knew. From the way, their hearts started to beat in sync to the look they started noticing in each others' eyes.

And so they danced the night away under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> *The bread drink is called 'Kvass'. I wanted to include it because it's one of my savourites :)


End file.
